


If i were a boy

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, beyonce had inspired me, hail the queen b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be May , Jemma Skye and if they were a man?<br/>Jemma , May and Skye talk about the mens in their lives , and how they would like more or less be like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If i were a boy

_**If I were a boy** _ __**  
** _**Even just for a day** _ __**  
** _**I'd roll outta bed in the morning** _ __**  
** _**And throw on what I wanted then go** _ __**  
** _**Drink beer with the guys** _ __**  
** _**And chase after girls** _ __**  
** _**I'd kick it with who I wanted** _ __**  
** _**And I'd never get confronted for it.** _ _**  
** _ __**Cause they'd stick up for me.**

 

If I were a boy, I'd certainly be an asshole. I'd be one of those who dosn't cares about his woman, who would do everything they want to do.

 

That's why I'm glad not to be a man.

 

I've always been curious, as a woman.

 

"Melinda, you should put some make-up'" Melinda, you should dress like a lady "

 

What the hell?

 

Melinda May weres no makeup, don't put short skirts, and I'm fine.

 

That's why, with Phil, things are a marvel.

 

We are oleate so well as a mechanism in which each gear works as in a symphony. To him I'm fine just like that.

 

He adore when, perhaps for a mission, I have to dress up like a lady and that suits me. But he don't force me to do it every day.

 

To him, i go well with a simple T-shirt.

 

If I were even vaguely like Phil Coulson, I'd be the best man I know. I'd be the only man capable of giving a second chance to someone like Ward, I'd be a lover but also a fiery leader stern but fair.

 

If I were Phil I'd be a hero, but for now I'll settle staying by his side.

 

__**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

 

If I were a boy I might be more courageous. I could understand a lot of things.

 

I would understand that what Leo had felt in those days away from me.

 

I would really understand what it feels like to lose the love of your life, from his point of view.

 

From mine was tremendous.

 

I would understand why Leo still looks at me as if I were the only thing that is able to make him stand.

 

If I were a man, I would love my woman without distinction. I would say she is wonderful, even when she don't feel like that. I would say that she is the most beautiful human being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

 

I would tell her that without her I would be dead.

 

I'd be a devoted father, I'd do anything for my childrens.

 

Basically, if I were a man,I would be like Leo Fitz.

 

__**If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home**

 

If I were a boy it would be much easier, most of my problems would disappear.

 

I'd put myself first.

 

Of course, I wouldn't be like Grant. He would do anything for me.

 

I don't know how many years have passed since we first met and he still look at me like I'm his only light in the darkness.

 

But the darkness has dissipated long ago.

 

That cell no longer exists. Now, the only things that keep him are my arms.

 

If I were a boy, I wouldn't be like Grant Ward.

 

I wouldn't be a man completely devoted to his wife, a man who would do anything for his childrens, a man completely devoted to his work.

 

A man who has fallen too far down but still managed to get up.

 

No, I would be a much worse man than him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic is the way! The prompt for this fic in my ideas circulating for months, and finally I wrote it !!!! The song is of course "If i where a boy" of the beautiful Beyonce ... aka Queen B! The idea is based on what, in their opinion, would be (in order of appearance) May, Jemma and Skye even if they were only "vaguely" as their mens. 
> 
> tell me what you think. 
> 
> -jess


End file.
